yamato_sekemotofandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Sim
In September 12 1993, Cartoon Network Sim launched and its old second channel next to MagicTV, Light*TV, SimliCiniman, Muzak TV, and SimliLife. In October 9 1993, they aired Hanna Barbera & Warner Bros shows & shorts like Scooby Doo, Droopy D, The Jetsons, The Flinstones, Yogi Bear, Tom & Jerry, Huckleberry Hound, 2 Stupid Dogs, & even Looney Tunes. In January 1994, Arabian Knights was the old Cartooney show that made by Steve Marshall & Penelton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time & Grojband. In March 1994, they aired another Cartooney shows like Judy's New Big Day, The Trotters, Hong Kong Phooey, & Drudzy The Duck. In August 1994, they aired another shows from Peyo like The Smurfs & The Ground People. In September 1994, The Ground People cancelled because they put Arabian Knights on the time slot into 9:00 AM & 10:02 PM KSA at night till morning. In October 1994, The Smurfs on the old block called The Wednesdays from 12:00 AM till 11:00 PM, Arabian Knights, Judy's New Big Day, The Trotters, Hong Kong Phooey, Drudzy The Duck, Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, The Ground People, The Flinstones, & Scooby Doo from the old block The Wednesdays. In December 1994, they put old shorts & old live action shows from the network, Judy's New Big Day was the first live action since March 3 1994. Judy Grandall was now a Cartoon Network Fan since 2010 of August. In February 1995, since the live action series were now old, because Judy's New Big Day, Little Mommy, & Fred Show put together on Cartoon Network Sim. In July 1996, the Simlish version of Dexter's Laboratory aired late. In August 1997, they aired I Am Weasel & Cow & Chicken on afternoon. In December 1998, they also aired Powerpuff Girls at morning. In May 1999, they aired Courage The Cowardly Dog. In October 1999, they just aired Ed Edd 'N Eddy. In September 2001, they aired Samurai Jack, Time Squad, & Cartoon Planet with a Pizza Song. In December 2002, they aired Codename Kids Next Door. In July 2003, the second logo was the blocks with a grey shadow, they aired Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy in it. In September 2004, they just aired Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends & Code Lyoko. In November 2004, they aired Simlish Kids'WB shows like Johnny Test, Justice League, Mucha Lucha, Yu Gi Oh!, Pokemon, & Xiaolin Showdown from the network. In March 2005, Cartoon Network cancelled Little Mommy, Fred Show, Judy's New Big Day & Xiaolin Showdown. They put Mucha Lucha & Cramp Twins in the time slot. In April 2005, they aired Atomic Betty. In May 2005, they just aired the new popular show in Simlish Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. The Ground People & Time Squad put there on the timeslot for 10:04 PM before the Suntastic block started. In August 2005, Suntastic is the second block with the new shows Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, The Life & Times of Juniper Lee, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, & Camp Lazlo. In October 2005, Suntastic ended replacing the newest block FriDants. In March 2006, FriDants is the third block with the new & old shows & live action shows. In May 2006, FriDants have shows Ben 10, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, & Codename Kids Next Door. In August 2006, Luchathon was the fourth block that have Mucha Lucha episodes. In October 2006, Hall-O-Weens was the fifth block for Halloween shows like Duckula, Scary Harry, The Adams Family, & Dexter's Laboratory. Hall-O-Weens ended in 11:00 AM replacing Pranksmas. In December 2006, Pranksmas was the fifth block they aired Class of 3000 & Johnny Test. In February 2007, Pranksmas ended replacing Tossed Out block. In April 2007, Tossed Out was the sixth block for Kids'WB & Cartooney shows. In June 2007, they aired Out Of Jimmy's Head which was the first live action with Simlish subtitles only. In July 2007, they aired Pokemon & Robotboy from this network. In September 2007, Tossed Out ended & replaced the new block More More Mondays. In October 2007, More More Mondays was the seventh block that had new Kids shows & a new city age look. In December 2007, they bring back Pranksmas, and put their new Cartooney shows, and they aired Chowder last year. In March 2008, they just aired a new sport anime Bagukan: New Vestroia & Fat Dog Mendoza. In May 2008, the City ended replacing Noods. In August 2008, the block is called Sun-a-thon, and they aired The Secret Saturdays in it. In September 2008, Ben 10 Alien Force aired on 12:00 before the show Ben 10 ended. In March 2009, Bakugan: Battle Brawlers have just aired. Skunk Fu aired once. In July 2009, they aired Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack & a live action shows on the network. In August 2009, they aired a Looney Tunes Show. In September 2009, they just aired new CN Real shows with an English audio & Simlish Subtitles in it, Super Chunk aired once, Chop Socky Chooks aired it before. In April 2010, they just aired Adventure Time, Batman, What's Wrong With Ruth, Generator Rex, Hero 108, & Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aired once. In September 2010, Regular Show aired but with a new block called The Saturdays just aired once. In February 2011, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Chowder, Johnny Test, Mucha Lucha, Scooby Doo, Bakugan: New Vestroia, & Young Justice cancelled twice a week until the Toonstar, Tooniverse, Toontastic, Tooncast, & Toonurama shows aired once. In June 2011, they aired The Amazing World Of Gumball & a new Toonurama shows Slushy Can-Dee-Pops, Teen Crew 109, GirlsPop, & even also At-A-Tude Girls. In August 2011, they aired another live action show Tower Prep & a new Tooniverse show Beyblade. In November 2011, the new block is called GameTube. In February 2012, Level Up aired once until The Life & Times Of Juniper Lee & Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi cancelled. In March 2012, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome aired since the Toontastic shows were cancelled. In July 2012, they just aired Adult Swim shows like Aqua Team Hunger Force & Futurama. In August 2012, the new logo was two blocks pieced together & a new slogan was Check IT. In September 2012, Ben 10 Omniverse aired on the block called MonDants In October 2012, Uncle Grandpa & Butch Cassidy & The Sunday Kids aired it on the Non Cartooned block. In February 2013, they import shows from CBBC, SBC Kids & Smile Of a Child shows including: Sky Dancers, King Arthur, Moomins & Dennis & Gnasher on it. Jeremy Shada (the creator of Sanjay & Craig & Clarence) & Natasha Allergi (the storyboard of Adventure Time, Sidekick, Jacob Two Two, & Scaredy Squirrel) helped the Cartoon Network viewers for the shows. In May 2013, they cancelled Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy & Aqua Team Hunger Force, but they aired Tara Duncan, Teacher's Pet, Baby Looney Tunes, & Bravest Warriors.